


The Zuly Collection™

by flytothesKAI, spellb0und, TheNatureKing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellb0und/pseuds/spellb0und, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: a concentrated collection of zuly (@notzuly on twitter)'s prompts and tweetfics





	1. modern hades & persephone au

**Author's Note:**

> bc zuly is too lazy to this herself >:(( beta'd and easier to navigate! yay!  
> in the beginning of each chapter you can find the original tweet. i recommend checking them out bc zuly likes adding pics/vids hehe
> 
> zuly's original prompt thread on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1087396979770982402
> 
> this chapter's prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1087396279297048577

homin au with hades!yunho and persephone!changmin but in modern setting. florist changmin who falls in love with bad guy yunho. instead of the underworld, yunho brings changmin down to the underground where he does illegal things. will changmin's pure hands get tainted with sin?

 

addons:

\- also i just wanna emphasize that changmin is the splash of color in yunho's dark mundane life 😌🌺

- changmin drinking alcohol for the first time because of yunho 🤤🤤 and becoming addicted to it


	2. soulmates/kings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: character death
> 
> original prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1086126218322227203

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is chat form bc its a convo of sorts between zuly and nature king uwu

[zuly] soulmate!homin who live in different universe but are connected with each other by writing on the skin. they anticipate the words and phrases bloom on their skin. the ink, black and dark, tell them a lot about their other half.  
but to them, it's not enough.

[nature king] homin soulmate!au where they are connected to each other by writing on the skin, but they’re both rulers of kingdoms that are engaged in warfare with each other. they won’t know until they meet each other on the battlefield for the final stance

[zuly] b-but what if they fight each other then they stare into each other's eyes and yunho is like "no i can't do this" and drops his weapon while changmin is screaming and crying for him to just kill him

[nature king] Okay but imagine this: as one of them is applying their signature kingdom’s battle paint, it starts showing up on the other!! So one of them knowingly rides into battle knowing their soulmate is out there and that anyone of his comrades could be the one to kill them!! 😭😭  
But like, the king can’t just stop a war because his soulmate is on the other side, right? So he’s fighting, being kinda sloppy and when he gets to the other king, his helmet is knocked off and there’s confusion because why is he wearing their signature paint... but then they realize...💔

[zuly] the ending - they kill e/o at the same time because living without your other half is not really living at all...

[nature king] imagine as they’re on their last dying breaths... they introduce themselves like they would have had they not have been enemies, but just regular everyday people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse the delay im doing a lotta stuff at the moment 😪😪


	3. office au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1087367534829961216

intern yunho and his endless flirting with employee changmin who secretly loves the attention(?)  
changmin got yunho's name for secret santa and don't know what to buy as a gift. his colleagues tell him to wrap himself with the ribbon because yunho would love it. he cringes but after realizing that the party is tomorrow he thinking maybe that's not a really bad idea...


	4. one more night (crime au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1087766695815524352

changmin knows yunho no more than as a neighbor, partner in crime and a quick fuck. he promised to not develop feelings because yunho warned him during their first meeting. but changmin is a man who loves breaking promises anyway

-

"ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?"   
Changmin flinched when the man in front of him threw the duffel bag on the bed with force. The man was seething, and got even more furious when he noticed the cuts and dried blood on Changmin's face.   
"I told you to not leave the spot but that's exactly what you did."   
"I'm sorry. Yunho."  
Yunho clenched his fist and strode across the room to grab Changmin by the collar before slamming him against the wall. Changmin grunted. The pain shot through his spine but Yunho seemed to not care. "You really love taking risks huh? You think this is a game?"  
Changmin cowered under Yunho's dark menacing glare. Their faces were so close that he could feel Yunho's hot breath against his skin and the faint smell of mint. He brought his hands to hold the older's shoulders. His fingers gripped the man's leather jacket tighter.   
"No." He whimpered. Changmin was aware how hard he was thanks to the adrenaline rush he got after all the killing they did that night. His body went numb when Yunho nudged his crotch with one knee.   
"I am so going to fuck some senses into you." He growled before claiming the tempting lips. Yunho placed a hand behind the younger's head and pressed him against the wall with his own body. Changmin returned the kiss equally hard, his eyes teary when Yunho bit his bleeding lip.   
The kiss was nothing sweet or gentle, but that's how Changmin liked it. He needed it. He yearned it. His hands naturally wrapped around Yunho's neck, body arching against him to get the friction he wanted. 

-

He buried his face at the crook of the man's neck and remembered.   
They first met when Changmin was at the lowest point in his life. Unemployed, outed by his family and broke as fuck. He was kicking his locked door in a drunken state when Yunho opened the door to his own apartment and stepped out.   
Their eyes locked but Yunho said nothing. His lips curled in distaste before he turned around and walked his way out the hallway, leaving Changmin alone.   
A few hours passed and Yunho came back to find Changmin in deep slumber in front of his door, body curled pathetically due to the cold. Yunho nudged the man lightly but Changmin didn't respond.   
He let out a deep sigh as he carried his neighbor into his room, placing Changmin on the bed gently before taking a shower.   
When Changmin woke up in an unfamiliar bed, his blood rushed. Did he sleep with someone last night? Everything was fuzzy and unclear in his head. He brought his hands to his head and tried to remember any details.   
Yunho got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced at changmin. "So you're awake."   
Changmin licked his dried lips and gulped down the lump in his throat. "Did we-"  
"No. You kinda passed out in front of my door so I brought you in." Yunho explained. Changmin turned his head when Yunho started to change. His face felt hot.   
Why would he feel so embarrassed, though? He's straight. He shouldn't feel this way towards another man. They're both men. But he couldn't deny this man was attractive.   
"Thank you." Changmin's voice was small. "My name is Changmin."   
"Yunho." he said in bored tone. Changmin could sense the tension surrounding them. Maybe he should take his leave now.  
"Hard times?" Yunho asked suddenly. Changmin blinked and nodded unconsciously. Then he told Yunho everything. It's kind of scary how he could trust the man so easily. Yunho hummed after Changmin finished, approaching the man on the bed and sitting beside him. The bed dipped due to the extra weight.   
Changmin held his breath when Yunho's face got too close that he could smell the fresh mint from the man's warm breath.   
"I can help you."


	5. soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1087899572888731648

homin au where you can only see the reflection of your soulmate instead of yours. changmin and yunho spend their time together describing each other's facial features. yunho is longing to touch so he can make sure it's not an illusion and changmin is real...


	6. 50 shades of grey au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt:  
> https://twitter.com/notzuly/status/1095268724670554112

changmin was a sub.

he had a hard time finding a partner because most of them were too inexperienced or reluctant to fulfill his wishes inside the bedroom.

then he met yunho. yunho, who's interested in him and apparently was a dom.

his past d/s relationships never extended beyond the bedroom. he didn't love his ex-doms; being the ceo of a big company gave him no time to spare for romantic partner.  
but yunho was different. he understood him. changmin knew yunho could be a good lover and a great dom.

yunho was ceo of the rival company, but changmin had no idea until the night they had their second date. yunho got a call and by the frantic voice on the line, he could guess what's happening.

"they're mad you're going out with me." it's a statement.

"fuck them." yunho smiled.

changmin laughed lightly though his skin crawled in excitement. "so you fuck around a lot?"

yunho raised an eyebrow. "only with pretty and obedient people."

well, damn if that didn't make changmin almost choke on his food.  
then changmin got too brave.

"what about me?"

yunho's eyes softened. "I don't want to pressure you. we can just have a normal relationship."

changmin bit his lip shyly, "I don't mind having a not so normal relationship with you." he craved to be submissive, either in public or in bed. and only yunho could handle him.

"my place tonight?"

changmin glanced at the man in front of him. yunho gave him a challenging look; a look that screamed 'say yes'. changmin liked that.  
he balled his shaky fists and placed them on his thighs, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"gladly."

 

the car ride was quiet. yunho wasn't the type to turn on the radio and changmin appreciated the silence. he rested his head against the window, watching the pitter-patter of raindrops; changmin didn't know what he's feeling now. nervous? excited? but one thing for sure - he's all in for yunho.

they arrived at yunho's house, a fairly big one considering he's the only one living there.

"it's my parents'. after they died i got everything because I'm their only child."

changmin nodded. he took off his coat and placed it on yunho's waiting hand.

"you can look around," yunho grinned before walking towards his room, leaving changmin in the living room. the interior design of the place was simple but elegant, perfectly fitting with yunho's ceo position.  
he walked along the hallway and reached for the doorknob. yunho didn't say anything about not entering any room anyway.

he opened the door.

it was a reading room. changmin smiled to himself; he expected something else. something more... intriguing.

"you look disappointed."

changmin almost jumped out of his skin at the hot breath against his nape.

"is it that obvious?" he asked softly, his heart skipping a beat.

yunho placed both of his hands on changmin's shoulders before laughing lightly, "pretty obvious if you ask me."

"so now..." he turned around to face yunho. the man has already taken off his coat and tie, leaving him in a white dress shirt and black slacks. "what're you waiting for, sir?"  
changmin looked at the man in front of him with lidded eyes. his hands traveled from yunho's shoulders, down to the chest and got lower and lower...  
he had his fingers on yunho's belt when the older gripped his wrists, powerful yet still gentle.

"did i say you can touch me?"

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self promotion time!  
> for even MORE homin prompts follow @hominprompts on twt uwu


End file.
